


Es-Cap-e that's funny it's spelled just like Escape!

by Broodmareme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping friendly kidnapping? is that a thing? cause it's a thing, Knotting, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Mafia Yuri Plisetsky, Mafia au why because we are addicts to this shit thats why, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Original Character, Omega Verse Breeding, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Russian Mafia, Scenting, Slight Sarcasm, Top Victor Nikiforov, Top Yuri Plisetsky, excessive cum, heat milk, other tags to be added as I get to it, sarcasm on writers part because work is shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broodmareme/pseuds/Broodmareme
Summary: once again this is a FANFIC  NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM CONNECTED TO  "Yuri!! on Ice!"  (which AGAIN- if you haven't seen it you should. not affiliated with them in any way, so not a shameless plug i just really loved the show and music and it reached a part of me that I realized was closed off for a long time, the creative part. a part I missed a LOT)*********I focused on my crochet and the sound of Futurama playing on Netflix, the smell of my tea brewing, the warmth of the blanket, the feel of the soft yarn between my fingers...anything to ignore the all encompassing Alpha scent;the strong,warm arm around my waist that holds me flush against his side; his soft hair tickling my neck from him leaning on my shoulder relaxing comfortably while scenting my scent gland, every once and awhile taking a long lick over it, kissing it or simply trying to make me scream by sucking on it hard enough to renew the hickey he made over it and leaving his own scent on me so intimately.**********





	1. Es-Cap-E....that's funny it's spelled just like escape!

**Author's Note:**

> so work has been really shitty so even though this work was started months ago expect the newer chapters to have a lot of sarcasm/wit/forth wall breaking/ punny/dark humor- why because it makes me happy thats why damn it
> 
> also huge shout out to those who have been leaving me Kudos! I really appreciate it! :)))) 
> 
> p.s.s. if there is someone that would like to pre-read works for me to help with the egregious spelling and grammar errors I would be forever grateful :) I can't say I have money to pay you but maybe if you like my writing by chance I could write a story for you?

I focused on my crochet and the sound of Futurama playing on Netflix, the smell of my tea brewing, the warmth of the blanket, the feel of the soft yarn between my fingers...anything to ignore the all encompassing Alpha scent;the strong,warm arm around my waist that holds me flush against his side; his soft hair tickling my neck from him leaning on my shoulder relaxing comfortably while scenting my scent gland, every once and awhile taking a long lick over it, kissing it or simply trying to make me scream by sucking on it hard enough to renew the hickey he made over it and leaving his own scent on me so intimately.

 

Two stitches, triple stitch, loop over…. _ignore!ignoreignoreignore!!!_

I surpress the sudden deep breath my body tried to take in, it was instinctive, trying to inhale and bathe in the beautiful, strong, delicious scent of dark chocolate, strawberries, cinnamon...so sweet and comforting; oh fuck damn it brain focus!

 

I had been focused on stopping my body from fully inhaling and enjoying his mating scent when my traitorous Omega body leaned into him, snuggling up closer then he had already insisted upon.

 

I pull back immediately at the realization only to have his arm become a vice as he drawls against my neck,”Shhh shhh you were doing so well there for a minute there Precious, enjoying one of _your mates_ scent, snuggling against him for comfort. You _were_ doing so well. Hmm….maybe we should shut the tv off and put the crochet away so we can work on comforting you till Viktor gets home.” Yuri all but purrs the last half of his sentence and cold fear pricks the hair on the back of my neck up.

 

“NO! I’m fine! I really like this episode! Please!!” I shout in fear of having nothing to distract me from him scent marking me so close to my pre-heat.

 

Yuri smiles seductively while gently caressing my face with one hand and taking my crochet away from me while kissing my cheek and crooning softly, ”shh shh it’s ok. We can watch it, if it makes you laugh and calm I insist that we watch it...but I do think that you have done enough on the blanket for now, you should take a break, just watch the episode and cuddle with your _Mate_ while we wait for Viktor to get home with more provisions.

 

At the rate he’s stocking up you should be set for many, many future heats, unless you want to tell us when your Heat is so we can stop worrying that we have enough….or not. We’ll find out soon enough. You’ve only been here twelve days, eventually you are going to go into Heat without your suppressants or one of us will go into Rut; or you will finally break and try to call for “help” on your phone and finally unlock it and we’ll be able to see for ourselves on your Heat tracker when your cycle is.

 

Either way the waiting and ignoring will end Pet, you’ll be mated;” his hand on my waist slides up my side pulling me against him, him falling backward onto the couch while pulling me forward so I fall partially on top of him only to be tucked into his side and pressed between him and the couch as he continues, “have a harem of Alphas’ to protect you, bred with pups, moved in officially with us since they can’t take away a bred Omega...did I mention Bred?” he croons against my scent gland while I attempt to push away from him but the overwhelming comforting pheromones he’s releasing make it futile, my mind is screaming but my body goes lax and pliant in his arms as he wraps himself around me like a koala, petting my side and back, resuming his nibbling on my neck as I shudder with need, fear and anger.

 

I shouldn’t respond, I should bite my tongue and pretend submissiveness but that would just encourage my Omega to submit and give his Alpha the wrong idea that I wanted to be his. I growl against his neck making him chuckle, “ _I’m NOT your mate!_ ” I hiss.

 

“ _All I am is an Omega being held hostage by two nut jobs_!” I seethe against his neck while his laughing becomes snorting. His hand caressing up my back and drawing on my neck over my sensitive scent glands,not helped by his earlier hickey.

 

“Hmm I would have to disagree, you are a _beloved_ Omega that got caught up in a fight that wasn’t hers, was rescued by the Alpha’s whose fault and fight it was, whom upon scenting you found you were an Omega and would continued to be being hunted down because of accidentally being attributed to being their Omega they decided to do right by you and offer you their protection, and when they found both of their Alpha’s wanted to keep you, and Mate you- which had never, ever happened before Seriously its ridiculous how much they tried before to find an Omega that they both agreed on and by sheer dumb luck had their mate thrown in their path ...where was I going with this?

 

I’m rambling. You just smell _so_ good, and fit _so_ perfect. Anyway, I would say that you are a very loved, protected, doted on Omega even before being officially mated; who keeps denying her Alphas the chance to show her how loved she is and continues to try to put herself in danger by escaping and leaving the nest without the safety of a bond mark and mated smell to ward off those that would hunt her.” he grumble growls back at me while rubbing my back and petting my hair, forcing my arm around his lithe body in a makeshift hug.


	2. Es-Cap-e! (seriously were you not expecting this? it was in the title. dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow if you didn't. )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger's previous escape attempts, Viktor is Nesting

I ignore his comments and instead focus on thoughts of escape again. I don’t know how I can even attempt it this time though, since the second time I tried to escape they had safety bars put on the bathroom windows that once opened trigger an alarm as if someone is breaking into the house or fire, and that is the only place I could escape since after the first time when I tried leaving out the side door I was subsequently caught that was the last I was left alone without either of them other then going to the bathroom which led to that attempt. Since they decided I should still have privacy there, ( _Thank the good Lord_ ) they had the bars and alarm installed the same day only hours after catching me.

 

After the second time I was rarely even allowed the courtesy of being left untouched while being in the same room as them, and always with at least one of them. I hadn’t realized the first time I escaped that they had been holding back still on the instinct to hold me, scent mark me and overall envelop me in their scent, wrapping me in their clothes after they wore them, not to mention hanging onto me like a lifeline, or a trophy Omega...not sure.

 

Point is that I was essentially grounded like a pup. I was grounded to “my nest and mates” because of get this-my trying to leave the safety of,”my nest and mates.” which entailed to start with no longer being allowed in a room by myself other than the bathroom, after my second attempt the leash got shorter and I had to not only be in the room with someone but one of my mates. No longer were their family enough of a chaperone; I was also to be by their side the entire time wherever I or they went. This meant if I was trying to ignore them; say for example like today, I could watch tv all I wanted, they even bought me yarn and hooks for crocheting to keep me occupied when during one of their many “getting to know you sessions” they found out I enjoy crochet, knitting and sewing along with other fiber arts; and I was allowed to do so as long as one of them was next to me… but never ever alone.

 

They both were too giddy about that knowledge, I couldn’t put my finger on it of why it disturbed some part of me in my core over their over excitement and insistence on making one of the many rooms a studio for me to work in so I could, “create from the comfort of my own nest”, till I saw the yarns and cloth they bought for me. Viktor had been the most gleeful and eager for me to like what he bought out of the voluminous bags, and upon seeing my face fall to my feet began apologizing, telling me, “If these aren’t the color schemes you were hoping for love we can take it back or get more, and once you are properly mated you can order what you want online Ohh!! Or we could make a shopping day trip and take you out to go pick for yourself what fibers you like best, oh my gosh that would be fantastic..”

 

He was babbling excitedly when Yuri had interrupted him, “That's not why her face fell dear, she’s letting off panic pheromones because it’s a little more real to the denial part of her brain that we intend to mate her and breed with her considering all you bought was baby colors and yarn that is clearly labeled baby blanket yarn, safe for babies, etc. That’s what it is isn’t Pet? You couldn’t even thank him for buying this for our brood? He’s _trying_ to help you nest and feel more comfortable by damn near buying everything that had anything to do with a craft you love to make you happy and feel at home here and know that your brood will want for nothing.” he chastised me while rubbing Viktor's back comfortingly while he looked absolutely crushed at me rejecting his gifts.

 

I tried to ignore the guilty feeling, _I_ had no reason to be guilty, _they **kidnapped** me_! There was no “ _being grateful_ ” or whatever for my gilded cage, yes it was beautiful but it was just that, a _cage I wasn’t allowed to leave_. I had gotten up to leave when Viktor reached out to me, wrapping an arm around my waist mumbling to Yuri he would take over watching me since he had watched me while he was shopping. Yuri had started to protest but either a look or something transferred between their bond that I couldn’t feel made him stop and Viktor walked us out to the balcony. He guided me to the couch sitting me at one end, sitting at the other and pulling my feet up into his lap where he began massaging my feet and legs, gently but firm enough to release the tension I wasn’t even aware of being there till he started.

 

“I’m sorry Love I didn’t even think about how overwhelming that would end up being for you. I was just so excited; both from getting to know my Mate better, the utter joy of having another artistic Mate, one that would be able to create things for our pups to keep them warm, envelope them in the love of their family...my Alpha was beside himself with having such a domesticated Omega, I think I let him take over on the shopping trip. I should have bought yarn for you to make something for yourself or one of us, or even fabric to make a mating quilt; damn it that would have been romantic as hell why didn’t I do that?" he laughs self deprecatingly. I don’t know how to respond to his profession of love, getting lost in the clear aqua of his eyes, the way his silver hair moves in the gentle breeze, his heart shaped smile when he hears my moan of pleasure from the tension being lessened. I apologize and immediately cover my hand over my mouth not wanting him to take it as sexual and encourage him but he pulls my hand away kissing it.

 

“No, no mate, let me hear you. How am I supposed to know if the massage is working or helping you if you don’t let me know? shhshh...I know what you are worried about, I was trying to relax you, no ulterior motive I promise. Well other then teaching you that you can trust me and know that you are safe even when don’t agree or aren’t on the same page. I did want that to come through this too.” he smiles at me so sweetly I know in my gut he truly means it but that doesn’t make me any less confused. Still kidnapped, still being held hostage and not allowed to contact anyone till I’m mated.

 

Well scratch that;my phone is actually always with me and on my person, I am encouraged to call and let family and friends know where I am, it's kept charged….only thing is I know that the instant I unlock it with my fingerprint and password either one of them will take it from me to look up when my heat cycle is suppose to be followed by my ICE info being looked up to see if I’m allergic to the heat inducing hormones and if I’m not then being shot up with forced heat hormones/fertility cocktail to make it come sooner and last longer. I found that out when I tried to call the emergency number the first time I escaped and when caught while flailing around trying to get away Yuri had ordered them to grab my phone so they could do exactly that since I refused to tell them and was trying to leave before it came.fortunately I had managed to shut the phone fully off so that when it was re-turned on it needed both my fingerprint and password, and while they could and did make me press my finger to the scanner I refused to tell them my pass number.


	3. Nesting...sorta....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuri are pissed when their Omega is "threatened" by their own family they take her to their Nest to comfort her and themselves that she is safe and protected. Ginger isn't thrilled but ends up comforted by it even if she is uncomfortable in the morning when clothing is missing.

     I’m sure they _could_ have tried to torture it out of me and some of their angrier cousins _suggested_ it **_but they both_** lashed out at the _mere mention_ of it with _both_ of them wrapping around me protectively like human shields and growling and snapping at them their Alphas on high alert that their Omega was in danger. While other family assured them no one really was thinking that that they were just _trying to help_ them by “ _encouraging_ ” me to tell them what the number was, the calmer family members also removed the offending family members from the premises while Yuri and Viktor brought me back to “ _my nest_ ” to calm me down and assure me of my safety. Up until then I had hated,dreaded and even feared “ _my nest”_ that they had made out of the California King bed but after the threat of being tortured and my Alphas coming to my defense I had relaxed between the two of them letting the relaxing and calming pheromones _in for once._

 

I had done my best to block them by ignoring them to avoid Stockholm syndrome of feeling comforted and safe with my kidnappers; but in that moment I needed it, I was in danger of dropping again like I had when they intervened to save me not three days prior. Dropping that many times in a short period was dangerous, it could have killed me; and they were as highly aware of me being in danger as I was.I could see it in their eyes and smell it faintly as they drowned it out with the scent of soothing, calm, safe, and... _loved_. I shamefully curled  my back up against Viktor's chest, exposing my neck and letting him scent me to calm me down faster while not only accepting Yuri cuddles up on my front but pulling him up a little higher so I could nuzzle his scent gland completing the circuit of calming pheromones.

 

I allowed them to hold me like a second skin that night, the middle of a Russian sandwich in the center of my nest, their clothes piled around scenting the air adding to the calming effect they had on me, blanket that smelled like them tucked in around me tightly to keep me warm and soothing music turned on the Bluetooth radio and slept for hours.

 

I remember waking up incredibly disoriented, common when almost dropping/dropping. I didn’t know where I was, why there was not only Alpha smell in the room I was in but _**two**_ distinct Alpha smells in the room to go with the two men wrapped around and laying on top of me almost skin to skin!

 

My lacy bra, that I didn’t remember buying, _(turned out Viktor bought it for me, I only had the one set of clothing on when I was kidnapped after all so he had taken it upon himself to buy me a whole new wardrobe, bras and panties included of course)_ silky soft black matching panties that I didn’t remember buying either all that was between my skin and theirs along with their boxers. That was it. Yuri’s blond head laying comfortably on my well endowed chest like a pillow, face sweet and content looking as he rooted in his sleep at my breasts, arm thrown around my pale waist, hips resting between mine; rigid erection pressing against my damp panties as his hips pumped in his sleep. Viktor was no better, Yuri was on top of me but I was wedged partially on Viktor, my back pressed against his chest, his face nuzzling my neck in his sleep along with his hips pumping from behind into mine rubbing his equally awake erection against my ass. I had tried to swallow my fear but my panic pheromones woke them up and they to my great relief resumed the calming and soothing pheromones, petting my sides and crooning to me gently.

 

They never moved their hips away but they _did_ still them and make sure I was aware that the only reason clothing was removed was because of how hot it had gotten in the nest from all the pheromones, clothes and blankets. Logic wanted to scream that I wouldn’t have _needed_ to be bare if I wasn’t _there_ in the first place but Logic also mentioned that well; reality was that I was there and that wasn’t changing but it was probably a good thing not to die of heat stroke and they had kept all undergarments on to make me feel safer.


	4. "Flighting"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger realizes that she is "flighting" and that it's not a good sign. 
> 
> "Flighting"= when an Omega begins daydreaming at random for extended periods of time, almost like a meditative state where they are unaware of their surroundings because they are so deep in the daydream; however daydream isn't a strong enough word for it because of what it entails. You could land a bowing 747 next to an Omega who is "Flighting" without them noticing till they come out of it; there is no way of them noticing that they are "out of it" till the phase passes, if an Omega is on suppressants they don't have to worry about it because it's taken care of with the hormones being held in control but when off from them and approaching Heat it can and will happen.

…..Good God is he still babbling and rambling? _And where was I_? I feel a cold sweat break out on the back of my neck, I was daydreaming or what my mother called “flighting” basically where your mind wanders in no certain pattern, mulls over things that are bothering you...before you go into Heat. It’s usually worse when you have been off suppressants like I have...and worse still when you are going into a God forbid “ _Nesting Heat”_ where your body is at the peak of fertility- usually only happens when around a Mate or strong Alpha for a long period of time.

 

_Huh.wonder if two Alphas declaring themselves as my mates could cause that? No. it can’t be. Just stupid preheat that's all.crap focus! What was he saying again?_

 

I look up to see Yuri looking at his watch concerned. “He should have been back hours ago.hmm...I’m going to have Mila watch you and I’m going to go out and look for him. He hasn’t answered my phone calls so I’m probably going to have to use The Bond to look for him. You’ll be ok with Mila for a few hours right? She’s on her way she’s just in the next room.” he kisses my forehead while grabbing his cheetah print sweatshirt, slinging it on and leaving.

 

I stare for longer than I’d like to admit.

 

What. I’m in a room by myself? Really?????!?!?!

 

I sit upright and look around frantically. I’m alone! He must have thought because I haven’t been stupid enough to attempt escape attached to one of their sides that I was becoming compliant and submitting to their keep of me. I grab my phone from the side table and scan my finger, punch in the code and immediately begin dialing only to have the phone snatched ever so gently and gracefully from my hands while I sit in paralyzed fear and shock of Viktor's face being a breath from mine to the right side of my face from him leaning over the backside of the couch, looking over my phone as he throws a leg over the couch and climbs onto it wrapping me up in a tangle of limbs as he pulls out a little blue light to shine over the keypad, the numbers I punched lighting up as he grins at me unabashedly while kissing my temple.

 

He dials in a phone number I don’t recognize, the person on the other end  answers on the first ring. “You were right Love she **_was_** “flighting” and she _**did** _ take the bait. Do you want to find when her cycle is or do you want me to do the honors?” he asks triumphantly all the while rubbing my side soothingly. _Those sons of bitches_. They tricked me. they theythey...no!!!

 

I try to climb out of his lap but strong arms bind me to him. “Ginger, Stay. relax with your mate...please?” My mouth goes dry at the Alpha command.

 

**_Neither_** of them had used an Alpha command on me _yet_ , they hadn’t _wanted_ to exercise control that way where I would resent them. They had made that clear. All three of us know that it won’t be a binding command till I’m mated to them but  it still has incredible strength as a command to my Omega that wants to please the Alpha in him.

 

I look up at him unable to stop the dam of tears that burst forth when he commands me to stay. He immediately becomes a flurry of hugging, kissing and soothing pheromones, soothing words, assuring me that I am loved and that he only wants me to stop struggling because he doesn’t want me hurt if his family decided to “help catch me again”, he emphasizes that over and over again how they want me safe and my sobs against his neck get worse. I’m practically huffing on his soothing Alpha scent, sandalwood, patchouli, lavender, cedar? All very earthy and soothing to begin with but when he amps it up with the calming added it has me pliant on his lap sobbing into his neck. I didn’t even know Yuri was behind me till I felt the slight sting of the needle in my upper buttock.


	5. Nesting and Forced Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesting and Forced Heat, Ginger is actually Nesting this time, Yuri has forced her Heat, and Viktor is helping her make her Nest when Heat Haze takes over

My head snaps back at him the tears of further betrayal sliding down my cheeks as he caps the needle in one hand and picks up my phone with the other, “I checked first Darling to make sure you weren’t allergic. According to this you have responded well to forced heat when needed to get you on a better schedule for it coinciding with work. Neither of us would ever put you in danger. Unlike you. You keep trying to leave and it is wracking both of us with worry of what would happen to you if you found a way to do that while still unmated. Mated to us you are protected from our enemies. They might attempt to kidnap you but they would never harm a hair on your head like they would now when our scent would wear off of you after being with them for a few days unlike what it would be like with our mark and scent in you all the time. The majority would avoid you like a plague and _even_ help you if they saw you in distress because of their fear of us if we found out they had known you were in danger and failed to help _our_ Omega. So instead of waiting 2 days Ginger you are going to be mated and bred tonight. You will be feeling symptoms soon. Viktor could you carry her to _Our_ Nest so she can start arranging it the way she wants it while I grab the last couple of provisions we haven't brought into the bedroom yet for her Heat?” he croons softly to Viktor after shattering my last hope and kissing both of our cheeks.

 

Viktor pulls me up into a bridal carry hold and carries me to the bedroom.

 

Nest. _Alpha is carrying us to our nest!!!_

 Ugh! Its awful!! Can’t let him see it this way! _It's so messy_!!!

 

He won’t want to mate with me or breed me! Logic screams in the back recesses of my mind but instinct is already taking over. I vault my curvy body out of his arms onto the bed and release a high keening whine at him. At first he thinks I’m trying to escape but quickly calms when he sees me dismantling the _shameful_ excuse of a Nest and crying over him throwing the items back on the bed. After he realizes what is bothering me he backs away sitting on the plush chair in the corner while averting his eyes to the floor before speaking to me.

 

“Ginger it’s ok. I know you want it to be a surprise, but I can’t leave you like this right now. It's not safe for me to do that. I wouldn't be doing right by my Omega if I left you alone right now. I will stay over here if you want, or I can come over there and move things where you want them moved just to make it easier and faster for you so you can have your nest sooner….you would like that wouldn’t you? Look here is more laundry, all fairly clean just nice and scented of both your mates for you. You have more than enough to make a gorgeous nest love, it won’t be any less special or perfect because it's done fast. _In fact_ I think it's even more precious and _special_ to me because _you are letting_ me help you.” he coos softly to me.

 

I’ve moved past the point of sad crying now I’m furious.

 

I hurt, my nest is a fucking pig stye, my Alpha has seen it a shit mess and he is trying to make me feel better about being a bad mate for him. I whimper at a wave of pain in womb followed by slick seeping down my thighs and filling the room with the scent of my Heat and need. I cry fisting the jersey in my hands at the wave of pain trying to fight it back and maintain control. Logic mutters muffled somewhere in the back about that I have already lost all control but I haven’t, I haven’t _not yet_! I can still make a _good, safe nest for them_! Gentle hands rub my back and I cry harder.

 

 

 

I don’t want him to see me so pathetic and unable to finish my nest properly for them. Alpha is _so_ good though and kisses my forehead soothing me with calm pheromones, taking the jerzy from me and putting it where I direct him. He is _so_ good to me, taking each item and placing it where it **_needs_** to be and helping me limp over to the section in question when he doesn’t get it **_just right._** Finally my embarrassment is over and my nest is put together, Alpha is right it is so beautiful and precious.

 

Even if its not how its suppose to be made it does somehow feel more special knowing my Mate helped me make it, fussed over the perfect arrangement of our safe nest. Alpha helps me when I struggle with the damnable clothing that is itching and burning against my skin, pulling it off and adding it to the nest and letting me strip him too to add to the nest, finally laying him down in it and snuggling up against him only to start crying anew.

 

Something is missing.

 

Where is my other Mate??!!??

 

I can smell him, his scent is everywhere too, oh no! Did he see my nest wasn’t ready and leave? Worse, did he see the mess it was or that Viktor had to help me make it and leave me because I’m _**so shameful** _ of a mate?? The sobs rack my chest anew as I sob into Viktor's neck, he tries to soothe me, pheromones, scenting my scent glands, cupping my soaked pussy and kneading my clit, even thrusting fingers inside of me to try to help the ache thinking thats whats making it hard to breathe, and yes it is but,

 

” Yuri, where is Yuri?” I choke out on his neck. Understanding dawns on his face as I continue, “did he- ** _hiccup on sob-_** see my shitty nest before? Is that why he left me? Because he knows I’m a bad mate doesn’t he?!”

 

Viktor cups my head to his neck soothing,”What? No he... God damn it. YURI GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!” he turns away from my ear to bellow for Yuri.

 

Yuri’s here?!? He didn’t leave me? Hope catches in my throat to become a soul deep sigh of relief when he bursts in the room with 3 more jugs of water dangling off his hands, a grocery bag thrown over one arm.

 

My Alpha didn’t leave! He grabbed provisions for my heat! What a wonderful Alpha! I hold my hand out to him, Viktor's fingers still thrusting away inside of me helping with the aching need inside of me, “Yuri...please. - ** _hiccup_** \- please Yuri…” I murmur.

 

Yuri drops his provisions next to the Nest and climbs in stripping swiftly for me and placing his clothing where I direct him to as Viktor's mouth finds my angry with Heat milk breast and begins nursing so gently and so very needed. I whine. hiss at the relief of pressure and pain of overfilled breast, finger combing his hair and grabbing at Yuri’s hand yanking him to me before he can even get his pants off causing him to fall face first onto my breast. He’s apologizing as I shove the angry teat in his mouth sighing with relief when he begins suckling in earnest taking the edge of the pain off as he struggles with his pants. I am vaguely aware of Viktor helping him remove his pants and get settled on my other side so he can nurse while helping take care of other needs as well. His hands caressing up and down my back and side feeling me up, two of his own fingers joining Viktor’s inside of my aching pussy filling the empty feeling and easing the tension in my body.


End file.
